Roommates
by DeactivatedandHiatus
Summary: 3 hedgehogs, 1 apartment, crazy adventures. Rated T for language, some mature humor, violence. SILVAZE. SONAMY. SHADOUGE. JETXWAVE. KNUXJULIE-SU. Please Review to know that you are reading.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Apartment**

"Shadow, open the door!" Sonic was knocking on the door real hard. He's been out there for 1 hour and Shadow didn't answering."Shadow, I know you're in there!"

Sonic was wearing a red jersey jacket that lettered cavemen. He had dark blue pants. Brown Book bag. And he grew a blue goatee.

**Inside the Apartment**

Shadow was asleep on the couch with headphones on. When his music went off, he heard Sonic yelling outside. Shadow got up and opened the door, "What?"

Sonic looked at him, Shadow was in his red boxers, "Shadow, I been out here for an hour. What were you doing?"

"….Sleeping." Shadow yawned. Sonic went inside and saw a huge mess. Food was on the floor, the TV was on.

"Shadow, I cleaned up this place when I left." Sonic said.

"And…" Shadow scratched his soon to be growing beard. He grabbed a bag of chips and sat back down eating it.

"You need a job!" Sonic said. When Shadow heard the word job, he spit out some chips at the TV.

"I don't need a job." Shadow growled.

"Yes you do. While I am at college, you are at work." Sonic stated." And put your clothes on!"

"First, I own this place because of you hedgehog." Shadow reminded him.

_A porcupine studied Shadow and Sonic. Shadow was wearing glasses and a suit. Sonic was wearing suit also._

"_Uhh, are you sure that's your father?" He asked._

"_I got my good looks from my mother. Isn't that right dad?" Sonic said._

"_His mother is dead because of him." Shadow said._

"_And you're…"_

"_50 and loving it." Shadow sighed._

_The porcupine got up," Your son came over here a week ago for an apartment. But I have problems with people to go to college partying. Did he hire you in the streets?"_

_Shadow went up to his face," Listen you rip off hedgehog look alike, do I look like a bum? No, he needs to go to college for not acting like he is dumb all the time."_

_Sonic looked over at Shadow,' I'm not dumb.'_

"_You know what 50 year old, I might get use to you." The porcupine handed him the keys to the apartment._

"But I needed my education to be smart and get a good life. You need a job for money." Sonic gave him the news paper and the house phone. Sonic head into his room "Make sure you clean up the mess when I'm done with my homework!"

"Fu-"Shadow almost said, but Sonic slammed the door behind him.

**At Silver's job (I have to make it at a pizza place xD)**

"Silver, hurry up with the pizza!" his boss roared. Silver never came out, his boss was getting high tempered. The boss went into the camera and saw Silver was crying.

"Why does she have to get married soon?" Silver said. He had his pizza uniform.

"Silver, what is wrong with you?" His boss yelled.

Silver stopped crying and hid his face, "Nothing."

"He was crying for his girlfriend getting an arrange marriage." One spoke out.

"She isn't my girlfriend, she's my friend!" Silver yelled back.

His boss sat down next to Silver, "You know what, get a couple days off. But give out the pizza to that table when you leave or I'm firing you."

When Silver was heading back to his apart, he saw a bunch of fire trucks at his apartment. The whole entire apartment was burnt down.

"What just happen?" He asked the neighbor.

"A gang of ninja cats burn down your apartment, then it spread down to all of ours." The neighbor said.

"Leon…." Silver said under his breath. Then he thought about where he was going to stay.]

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." Silver sighed.

**Back at Sonic and Shadow's Apartment**

"What do you mean I'm too old to work!" Shadow roared over the phone. There was a knock at the door. He got up and went to the door. It was Silver with bags.

"Hey Sha-"Shadow slammed the door in Silver's face. Sonic came in, "Who was that?"

"No one." Shadow sat back down. Silver knocked on the door again, Sonic went to the door.

"Hey pot head." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic, can I talk to you for a moment." Silver asked. Sonic allowed Silver inside, "What's the problem?"

"Well, my apartment was burnt down and I need a place to stay." Silver said."So, can I stay here until earn a lot of money?"

"Hell no." Shadow spoke up.

"This isn't your place Shadow, Sonic said he owns this." Silver said, Sonic keep making the hand sign don't say that.

"So you own the place?" Shadow growled at Sonic.

"No, Silver just playing around." Sonic fake laugh until Shadow looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Shadow, can I stay for awhile? I'll pay the rent.

"Deal." Shadow said.

"Follow me Silver. Shadow, you're still looking for a job!" Sonic said. Silver followed him to his room. There were two beds; one already had Sonic stuff on.

"That's your bed." Sonic pointed at the other bed.

"Isn't that Shadow's?" Silver asked.

Sonic sat down on his bed," Nah, he sleeps on the couch. He said that I sleep walk and talk in my sleep. But I don't believe him."

Silver looked surprise, 'I hope not.'

"Feel like your home." Sonic lay back on his bed relaxing. Silver put his thing on his bed. Then they heard Shadow laughing in the other room," Wow, Ninja Cats!"

"Get back on the phone Shadow!" Sonic yelled, and then they heard a gun loading up." I mean, watch the news!"

**A/N: I'm going to work on this. And I will do it at the same time with 'Friends Reunion'.**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Silver was walking down the halls of Blaze's family castle. The guards already knew Silver and Blaze being friends. 'I'm guessing that Blaze is in the crown room.' Silver thought. He hasn't seen Blaze in a week. She told her that she was going to be busy. So he decided to check on her like friends to, or more than that._

"_Hey!" Silver said looking at me._

"_Shut up, I'm the author of this fanfic. Now go back to the story." Silver open the door of the crown room. It was kind of like a church, but decorated with real gold, silver, red jewels. The Sol Emeralds were in front in the wall._

"_I can't wait for this day!" A deep voice said. It was blaze's father. He had his royal clothes on and his crown. He had his hand around Blaze shoulder, but his arm was around a male lion. He had a grown mane, a black jacket, sunglasses, regular jeans. His eyes were gold just like his mane." I want you two to know each other more when the wedding comes."_

"_Imagine it Blaze, were going to be King and Queen. Just like you always wanted to be when you were a kid." The lion said, he was holding the purple female cat's hands. Blaze didn't say anything that much and just smiled._

"_Blaze." Silver spoke out; the 3 cats turned their heads at Silver who was at the door. Blaze let go of the lion's hands in a flash._

"_Hi Silver. Come in." Blaze said. The silver hedgehog ran down the aisle in ease. Silver looked at Blaze's father and bow down._

_Blaze's father chuckle," You don't have to keep doing this Silver… For the last time. Your part of the family." He gave Silver a hug, which is why Silver bow down instead of them strong hugs._

"_Sorry… father." Silver struggled to say. His face was turning pale green._

"_Dad!" Blaze shouted. Blaze's father let go of Silver and he laughed heavenly._

"_Oh Silver, that's what I like about you. Even though your still naïve." He said. The lion made a cough to get their attention._

"_You must be Silver, Blaze talks about you a lot." He said. His had his hand out, "My name is Leon."_

_Silver shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."_

"_Silver, you're going to love this guy. He's going to be king with my little kitten." Blaze's father spoke out. Silver froze at the thought," King with my little kitten."_

_Blaze came in and took Silver's hand," Can I talk to you for a moment."_

_They got out of the crown room and went into the hall. Blaze took a deep breath and looked at Silver. She was going to tell him what was going on, but Silver spoke out._

"_You're getting married!" Silver shouted, Blaze covered his mouth._

"_Silver, listen to me. Please don't shout, you know how the guards are." Blaze said, she put her hand down._

"_You're getting married?" Silver asked. She shook her head yes and sighed, "I didn't know anything about it last week. It's an arrange marriage to keep peace with the other kings and queens. I didn't want to do it, but I have to for peace."_

_The cat sat down and had her hands at her face, "I don't know what to do."_

_Silver sat down next to her. In his mind, he kept thinking about Blaze being married." When are you getting married?"_

"_They never said when, they want us to be close for now." Blaze sob. Silver sighed and put his hand on her back.' If there is no peace, then it's war.'_

Silver woke up hearing a bag being unzip. He looked around in the room and saw Sonic going through his things.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Silver shouted. Sonic looked at him and ran out of the room in a flash. Silver grabbed his things and put it back on the bed. Sonic came back inside the room, "Sorry, I was bored."

"This is probably one of the reasons why Shadow sleeps on the couch." Silver spoke out; he had his bags behind him.

"Not really, I would have been dead right now." Sonic said." Shad finally get to have a job review tomorrow and Knux is coming over with pizza for a celebration."

"We are celebrating for Shadow getting a review?" Silver asked scratching his head.

"Nah, but we are celebrating for him when he gets the job. Knuckles never told us the celebration yet." Sonic said."Wanna watch TV?"

"Isn't Shadow watching it?" Silver asked, he was kind of scared.

"Silver, you slept for 3 hours and its night time. Shadow is taking a shower when Knuckles coming over." Sonic said, he ran out the room. Silver shrugged and just followed. 10 minutes later, Shadow came out in a black beadier and cargos on. He sat down on the other couch putting his shoes on.

"Where you going? I thought Knuckles was coming over." Sonic asked.

"He changes it to celebrating it at the pizza place. And we better hurry; I don't like it when one good pizza is gone." Shadow growled. They head outside and Shadow press a button on his car keys. Sonic and Silver saw a black army car like the new bat mobile on the dark night. It drives into 2 cars making room for a parking space.

"That's batman's car!" Silver said.

"No, I just improve it because I'm so damn cool like that." Shadow barked. Shadow jumped into the car.

"I call shotgun!" Sonic yelled. Silver jumped inside also. He was in the back were the weapons were. Silver looked at Sonic who was in the front passenger seat who was holding a shotgun.

"Let's freaking roll." Shadow put on some shades. Sonic had his shades on. Silver looked around for some shades.

"Sorry Silver, you're just a noob still." Sonic looked back at Silver. Shadow backed up in a crazy speed going over all the cars that were park behind. He turned on the GPS to the pizza place; he turned around in a drift, turned on the boosters and started driving.

"Shadow, slow down!" Silver yelled. Shadow turned on the radio listening to !MobiusEpicMusicStation! and kept driving.

"Sonic, use the missiles to shoot down that wall!" Shadow said. Sonic went to the missile controls and shot down the mall entrance. Shadow was driving over people, clothes, music, and security. He went through another wall, which was crossing a street of cars. He drives up to the pizza place.

"Damn it! No parking space." Shadow growled. He drives over 3 cars and stopped the car.

He jumped out of it and pulled out a cigar, "Hurry up." And he walked inside.

Sonic looked back at Silver who was frighten, "You're going to get use to it."

Shadow went inside, "Excuse me sir, it's a no smoking policy in here." One of the workers said. Shadow looked at the worker and took the cigar out of his mouth. He slammed cigar into the worker hand.

"Now there is." Shadow said, he put the cigar back in his mouth and went to Knuckles. Sonic and Silver came in and saw the worker on the floor screaming and holding on his hand.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted across the room. A red echidna wearing a football jersey, shorts and a gold chain necklace.

"What up Sonic and Pothead!" Knuckles shouted. Silver sighed and sat down.

"That name is going to be sticking on me forever." Silver sat next to Espio.

"Of course it will stick to you, look at your hair style anyway." The purple chameleon said, he had on sandals and swim trunks. Tails came in with beer cans, "Why do we have to have all this stuff."

"Hey brother from another mother." Sonic wave at Tails.

"Did you do your assignments?" Tails asked. Sonic had his head down, "Yes Professor Prowers."

"Good." Manic jumped in, he was dress like a thug." Because I need to copy them." He whispered to Sonic. Vector looked at Sonic and Manic confused, "There's two of them."

"And the dumb one stays with me." Shadow growled.

"I Thought Manic the dumb one." Knuckles said.

"It doesn't matter now." Jet and Storm came in with more beer. Jet wore a hoodie, pants, and 3 golden medals for the extreme gear completion he had won this year again.

"So- Someone car is park on other cars." Storm spoke out. He wore a black t shirt that said security and black pants.

"Jet, you're not the star of everything you know!" Knuckles said.

"At least I have a medal." Jet stuck out his tongue.

"What are we celebrating for?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

Knuckles stand up and pulled out a letter. He put his glasses on," I did say that this is a men club ony, and I'm pretty sure the girls are celebrating it somewhere else."

Right when Knuckles was going to read the letter, Omega came in pushing down the waiters or waitress."I made it! What did I miss?"

"Nothing, we just started." Manic said.

Knuckles cleared his thought and starte4d to read the letter, "My dear friends. You guys do not recognize me, but I'm Chris the human friend."

Sonic, Shadow, Espio, Vector, and Tails spit out their drinks out at each other when they heard the name Chris.

"Chris!" They shouted. The rest of the boys were confuse, "Chris?"

"Hey! Let me finish the letter!" Knuckles growled. He looked back the letter," When I had moved on and gotten older. I decided to try to go back to your furry world and live the dream again."

"He isn't back here is he?" Sonic asked.

"Hell no, he died." Knuckles chuckled. Everyone froze and had their heads down. Then Shadow started to cry.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Silver asked. Shadow wasn't crying, he was laughing.

"He is gone. Finally!" Shadow laughed, the rest started laughing.

The hawk looked them confuse," But someone just died."

"You don't get it Jet. The person that died was annoying." Tails said.

"He loves us too death and we wanted to leave." Vector added.

"That Kingdom Heart character looks alike." Espio shook in fear.

"So, we are celebrating over a annoying kid?" Silver asked.

"Pretty much. His funeral is this Saturday and we have to come." Knuckles explained.

"I'm not going." Shadow spoke out.

"But we are going to play around at the funeral Shadow. Just try to do something funny in the human world." Knuckles planned."And the girls will be doing the same thing also."

"Even though we don't know him, can we come?" Manic said.

"No duh, we need to plan this out." Everyone looked at Tails.

**Later**

"I'm the Ultimate you bitch!" Shadow shouted getting out of the car. He had a beer can in his and he was walking around with a limp. Shadow fell at the first step and started laughing. Sonic helped him up, "We shouldn't have made you drive."

Silver looked back at the car, the neighborhood was torn up." This Chris guy must be really annoying."

"He is!' Sonic opened the door and went inside. HE threw Shadow on the couch." This guy turned off the portal to our world and took me. I should have hit him in his face. That's why I'm going to act stupid at the funeral."

"Lucky I didn't know him." Silver chuckled.

"You got some nice tits you know." Shadow was looking up at the ceiling and was laughing.

"We got to make sure everything is lock down in here. He goes off on objects that are not there." Sonic said.

**Much Later**

Silver couldn't go to sleep because of Shadow talking. He looked at the time, it's been 2 hours. Sonic was still up," What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Shh, he's talking to someone." Sonic whispered.

"I hate you Barricade! I want to kick your ass for my woman!" Shadow shouted. You hear gun shots in the living room." Rouge, don't leave me! I didn't mean to kill him! I love you!"

Sonic and Silver looked down the hall and saw Shadow in the dark laying on the floor reaching out for nothing. Shadow hand went down and he went to sleep on the floor snoring. They looked at each other and went back into their room.

"What's wrong with Shadow? Who's Barricade?" Silver asked.

"Well, Shadow hasn't been like this since his move out of Club Rouge." Sonic lay back on his bed.

"What happen?"

"Shadow moved out because Rouge had a boyfriend, that's Barricade. He's a cool bat and had manners. Shadow has been jealous and saw how Rouge wasn't around him that much. One day, Rouge left Shadow alone for a date. Shadow started to feel worried and he kind of started drinking. He drank too much and started being drunk. But when Rouge came back, it was a huge argument. Shadow didn't care anymore about her safety and just left. He quit G.U.N. so she wouldn't see her anymore and he had no home. That is how Shadow feel so scary sometimes, why do you think I'm always helping him sometimes?" Sonic said.

"I'm guessing he had an imaginary fight with Barricade." Silver asked.

"Pretty much. But He can't even see Rouge face anymore. Please don't say anything about this." Sonic said." He will kill me."

"I already know how Shadow is." Silver said.

"If Shadow's get the job, the celebration is at a place where he use to hang at." Sonic said."Even though, he will get mad at me."

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning**

Silver was still asleep in his bed. Sonic was putting all of his assignments in his bag. Shadow as up and wearing his suit top and black cargo bottoms.

"Shadow, that's not how you go in for a job interview." Sonic laughed. Shadow crossed his arms and looked at Sonic with a death glare. Sonic laughing started fainting away, "Maybe I should shut up."

"Maybe you should." Shadow said, he left. You can hear from outside the same things were happening again with the car. Sonic was walking to college, but he remembers the street that Manic and his friends jump him for his stuff. Sonic gulped and cross the other side of the street. He heard hip hop or rap music booming on the other side of the street.

"Manic, there he is!" A guy shouted. Sonic started to panic and ran.

"Where you going with my homework bro!" Manic yelled. Sonic climbed over the gate of the of the college and ran into a crowd of students.

"Damn it, we lost him." One of Manic crew members said.

"Don't worry, my bro can't hide forever you know." Manic said.

Inside the class

Sonic opened the door in a rush and slammed it behind him

"You're late Sonic." Tails said, he was wearing whatever professors wear. All the students were laughing at Sonic. Sonic sighed and sat down, his ears perked up when the door was slammed.

"Late as usual, I know Tails." Manic said. He sat down next to Sonic, but his gang was circling around him. Manic whisper to Sonic, "I'm going to kick your ass later."

**At the Mobius Center**

Shadow walked down office. He looked in each one and saw mobians working on computers; some were sleeping, talking to each other, or on the phone. 'Why did I pick this?' Shadow thought.

"Do you know where Mac Brown office at?" Shadow asked a cheetah. He was wearing a bossiness suit.

"Gotoyourleft,thenyouseeadoor. Nicetomeetyousir."The cheetah said in a flash, he shook Shadow hand quickly and went back to his station. Shadow walked away slowly and followed the direction.

He found the door that said Mac Brown. Shadow notice in front of the word Mac, it said 'Big'. Shadow shrugged and went inside the room. He sat down in the chair and looked around the room. He looked at a picture, there were 3 bears.

"Wow, that's a bit obvious. Where's Goldie locks?" Shadow thought, and then he saw a picture of a girl being torn up with blonde locks. 'The hell?'

The room started to vibrate, which was odd. Then it felt like something was stomping, Shadow keep jumping out of his seat. The door was open and Shadow turned around. He saw a grizzly bear wearing a suit trying to go through the door.

"These doors keep getting smaller." The bear growled. He went through and looked at Shadow. The grizzly made a cough, "Sorry what you had seen."

Shadow didn't say anything he saw how big the grizzly was. He was chubby because of the fur or fat he had. The grizzly corrected his glasses and sat down in his chair. The chair broke; the grizzly roared and picked up the phone.

"Barbara! Everything keeps breaking every 2 weeks!" He yelled. Shadow was surprise but he was hiding it."Get me a new door way and a chair!"

He slammed the phone and t broke, the grizzly calmed down and stuck out his hand." My name is Mac, you must be Shadow."

"I am." Shadow shook his hand.

"I read your file, and you were a G.U.N. worker?" Mac asked, he put down Shadow's file on the table.

"Yes." Shadow answered.  
>Mac put his hand on his chin and studied Shadow, "You look like someone I know."<p>

"Please don't say Sonic." Shadow begged.

"You're the Black Sonic. The one who had save the city from alien invaders." Mac said.

"Pretty much." Shadow crossed his arms.

"Why are you looking for a job here anyway Black Sonic?" Mac asked.

"Look, I need a job for money. I don't want to work somewhere famous so people could recognize me. I just want to be a normal hedgehog." Shadow sighed.

"I do need to show off the other companies that I have a super hero hedgehog. You're hired." Mac said.

"Hired!" Shadow was surprise.

"That is right." Mac said. He opens the door of his office," Frank, you're fired!"

"Bullshit!" The Frank guy yelled. Mac closed the door." You will start on Monday Mr. Robotnik."

**Back at the Apartment**

Silver was still asleep, he heard annoying sound at the door.

"Silver, open the door!" Sonic screamed, his brother and the gang were going towards him.

"I told you to meet me at the Square, now you're dead!" Manic barked.

"Crap, Shadow is coming back." One gang member said. Manic dropped Sonic, "This isn't the end bro."

They left and Silver opened the door finally, "What is it Sonic?"

Sonic came inside mad," You were sleeping, were you?"

"No." Silver lied. Shadow slammed the door open, "I got the job, now leave me alone!"

"Don't think this is over Shadster, we celebrating with beer again. Just put this on." Sonic wrapped a bandana around Shadow's eyes. "I call the real shotgun!"

Outside the bar

"Try to drive my car again and I will kill you." Shadow growled.

"You always say that. Keep the bandana on." Sonic said. Silver looked at the bar and saw the name.

"Sonic, why are you taking him here?"Silver asked.

"Face his fears." Sonic said, he opened the door and let Shadow inside. Music was vibrating the place, people talking, games going off, and people fighting. Silver knew that this was going to be a bad idea.

They sat down at a table and Shadow's eyes were still covered up. Sonic took it off and Shadow looked around.

"Sonic, why did you sent us here?" Shadow barked.

"You need to face your fears Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow growled when he got up. He crash into the waitress.

"Sorry." Shadow and the waitress said. But the waitress voice was so familiar. Shadow looked up and saw Rouge. She was different, her hair grew out more with spikes on her forehead and she had glasses on. White tank top and black jeans. His heart started to beat in his chest, he never seen her in awhile and she still might be mad at him. Shadow got up in a flash and left.

"Hey Rouge!" Sonic and Silver waved at her. Rouge wave back. Everyone heard Shadow's car drive off.

Back at the Apartment

Sonic and Silver were knocking on the door, "Open up!"

"Enjoy yourselves sleeping outside!" Shadow said, he was drinking more beer.

Sonic sighed, "You need to face it."

"Well, I just did."

Silver spoke," Whatever happens, it will never happen again."

"That's a lie." Shadow said. Sonic and Silver leaned on the wall and sat downing groaning. They heard someone coming, it was Rouge."Rouge, how do you know where we live?"

"Bat mobile?" She said, she knocked on door.

"Leave Sonic!" Shadow shouted. Rouge knocked on the door again, Shadow unlocked the door.

"I told you two to…." He saw Rouge but he try to close the door. Rouge was pushing the door open with Shadow using his force.

"Shadow, stop acting like this."She said. Sonic and Silver were pushing the door with her.

"Leave me alone woman! When I said I don't want to see you again, I mean it!" Shadow said. Rouge got off the door, and the door shut up again.

"I'm here to say sorry Shadow. I'll see you guys at the funeral." Rouge sighed and she left. Shadow open the door a little bit, Sonic and Silver went inside.

"Finally." Silver sighed. Sonic looked over at Shadow, he was looking out the window. Shadow looked sad still and he was drinking again.

"You can't keep hiding forever you know." Sonic sighed.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry if I haven't been writing 'Friends Reunion'. I'm trying to write this out more because I wanted to something hilarious and ideas show out more. I promise to to the other story.**

**Morning**

"You guys happy now?" Silver yelled, he put a stack of pancakes on the table. Sonic and Shadow were examine it like apes.

"Ohh! Ohh!" Sonic pointed at.

Shadow started to smell it and poked it down with a knife,"Ahh!" Silver just took some pancakes, but Sonic and Shadow were screaming like apes.

"It's just a pancake for crying out loud!" Silver shouted. He muttered under his breath, "Apes."

"You don't get it Silver, we can't cook right." Sonic admitted. Silver stopped pouring the syrup, "You guys never cook?"

"No." The blue and black hedgehog said.

"Shadow did before, but it was on fire." Sonic said.

Silver looked over at Shadow, "What did you cook?"

"…Water." Shadow crossed his arms. When Sonic was going to reach for a stack, Shadow pulled out a knife and stab through some pancakes. Sonic moved his hand away just in time and watches Shadow take the most.

"Aww."Sonic groaned.

Shadow stuffs a piece in his mouth, "I must say Pot Head. I'm going to take some of the rent money off of you, because you're the cook."

"Cook? You guys need to learn." Silver grumbled. He saw Shadow looking at him with the serious face,"I mean, goodie."

"That's what you better said." Shadow head back to his pancakes. Shadow got up and head towards the door.

"Where you going?" Sonic said, he took a pancake from Silver's plate slyly.

"ARK." Shadow closed the door from behind him.

Silver had his hands behind his head and his feet on the table, "I'm surprise that giant rocket is still up in space."

"That's because his father is living up there." Sonic grabbed his backpack and head to the door." By the way Silver, have you seen your girlfriend lately?"

Silver cheeks turned to a light red, "Blaze is not my girlfriend. I'm like her brother, okay."

Sonic put his fingers on his chin and thought for a moment, "I don't know. Just look at Shadow and Rouge. They like brothers and sisters, but it can be more than that. Like a best friend is."

"You and Tails?" Silver eye twitch, Sonic froze.

"Hell no, I'm not gay!" Sonic said. He opened the door, "Don't be asleep when I knock the door."

"Shouldn't you be having a spare key?" Silver asked.

"Shadow doesn't trust me." Sonic chuckled; he closed the door and went down the steps. When he open the door and was outside, he got jumped by Manic's gang. They went into an alley and put him on the wall. Manic came up smoking in his face,"Lil bro. I'm so glad to see you."

"We didn't have any homework Manic." Sonic struggled to say.

"I'm not here for the homework. It's something that will be cool for the both of us." Manic said. He puff some smoke into Sonic's face.

"What is it?" Sonic gulped.

"I told everyone that you are having a house party at your apartment. They were bringing all the items for the party at 7." Manic said.

"But, it's not my apartment." Sonic said.

"I know that bro. Shadow is suppose to be at his freaky dad house in space." Manic said.

"How did you know?" Sonic asked.

"Come on, I'm a friend of them black creatures." Manic chuckled.

"Sure you would."Sonic muttered under his breath. Manic punched Sonic in his gut.

"You forgot, you're late for class." Manic snapped his fingers and the two members let go of Sonic." Now go."

Sonic got up gasping for air. He grabbed his back pack ad started running.

"Are we really letting him go?" One member said.

"Nah, go get him." Manic said, they started chasing down Sonic.

**Space Colony ARK**

Shadow looked outside of the ARK. A black creature's colony was rebuilding their ships and the comet. He was holding on to 2 cartons of beer cans.

"Hey Shadow." One creature said, Shadow kept walking on board. There were many creatures that were wearing clothes and acting human.

"Where's Black Doom at?" Shadow asked.

"In the main room like always." The creature said. Shadow typed in the code M-A-R-I-A.

"Access Denied." The computer said. Shadow typed it in again, "Access Denied."

Shadow growled and started banging on the door," Black Doom! I told you not to change the password!"

"Shut up you excuse of a son!" The creature roared on the other side. Dooms Eye was looking at Shadow with the beer cans."Ohh, you brought the good human drinks!"

The main door open and a human girl ran out naked screaming, "Get back here, I'm not done with you!""

The no legs black creatures with three eyes, you know as Black Doom. His robe was off only in a beadier. His eyes looked at Shadow then the beers cans. He snatch the beer cans, "Come and sit."

Shadow followed Black Doom inside; he closed the door in front of Dooms Eye. The place was a mess, beer cans, pizza or food, the TV was on, and a huge mess up bed with chains on each end. He saw the girl's clothes on the side of the bed.

"Did you try to rape her?" Shadow asked.

"Sex and rape are different things?" Black Doom explained, he drank down the beer and threw the can at the wall."Kobe!"

"So why did you need me?" Shadow asked.

Black Doom smoke up a cigar," One of your stupid brothers had let Biolizard out around here and we can't control it."

"Biolizard don't like me." Shadow shouted.

"It's too damn bad boy!" Black Doom shouted back. He kicked Shadow out of the main room, "Where that woman you need her!"

**Back at the Apartment**

Sonic ran inside, with Silver standing at the door." What's the rush?"

"Manic announce to everyone that I'm having a house party." Sonic said.

"What!" Silver was shock," But Shadow will come, and we are dead!"

Sonic turned off all the lights in the apartment and told Silver to shush; Manic was knocking on the door.

"I know you in here bro!" Manic shouted. Then they heard more people coming. Silver and Sonic were shaking, and then they heard the door open up. Someone turned on the lights, "Par tay!"

Everyone ran inside, turned on the music, got out the snacks, and started dancing around.

"Put that down!" Sonic said, someone had dropped a lamp down. The glass was scattered around," Cool, beer!"

**Back at the ARK**

Black Doom through another beer can at the wall, "Kobe!"

He picked up another can and saw Shadow covered up in red drool, he was out of breath. Black Doom looked at Shadow for a couple of second and drink a new can a beer.

"How you get inside?" He asked. Shadow pointed at the door, the alien star was knocking out on the floor with the door on him."So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Going to a funeral."

Black Doom laughed," Who died?"

"Some dumb kid name Chris." Shadow crossed his arms.

"Wow that does sound dumb. I'm going with you; I need to get out of here. Eat, talk, and spy on woman." The Black creature made an odd moan at the end of his sentence and looked up at the ceiling. Shadow took a couple steps back.

"Look, I'm going to leave." Shadow walked over the door and heard a squeak from the star.

Back at the Apartment

Sonic looked around the room, they all crash down because of the beer or the junk they had. Silver opened the door of his room and he closed it quick.

"What's in there Silver?" Sonic asked.

"You do not want to know." Silver was shaking his head. Manic put his arm around Sonic's neck.

"You know what bro, I told you to be cool and don't worry. See, nothing happen." Manic said, he burp in Sonic's face. The door opened up, it was Shadow.

"Oh shi…." Manic pass out on the floor. Sonic saw how Shadow's red eyes were scanning around then it looked at Sonic.

"What is it?" Shadow growled, silver came out of the hall. HE saw Shadow look at him, Silver walk back down the hall way.

"I want every being that do not live here out less than 10 seconds." Shadow barked.

"We not scared old man!" A guy shouted. Shadow pulled out a gun and shot the ceiling, some of the pieces were on him. Everyone got up screaming and running out, the two couple ran out of Silver's and Sonic's room was naked.

Then it went silent in the apartment, "You know what Sonic. Don't run parties in a black guy's house." Manic got up and closed the door from behind.

Sonic thought about the couple that ran out, "I hope it wasn't my bed."

"It was." Silver said looking back in the room. Then they heard Shadow reload his gun again.

"NO!"

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I went through the list of Sonic Fanfic and I saw someone that copy my idea or living in an apartment together. It's called 2 boys and 1 girl. They made it with a different couple Silvamy vs. Shadamy. But I have a problem when people stealing ideas but twist it around and get more views. And if the person is reading this, get your own idea. **

**Saturday**

**At the Apartment**

Silver came out wearing a suit, Sonic was already dress and playing the Xbox 360. Silver looked around for Shaodw,"Where Shadow?"

Sonic was too busy playing his video game," I need another rank on Black Ops, hold on."

Silver watch how Sonic was playing, very terrible. He was getting curse by a 6 year old.

"Shut up Kid!" Sonic growled.

"Yo mama!" The six year old barked. Silver was laughing; Sonic looked at him with the rage face. Sonic turned off the Xbox and went to the regular TV.

"Where Shadow at?" Silver asked.

"He's picking up his dad." Sonic said going through channels.

"I'm surprise his dad isn't dead yet." Silver was surprise.

"Silver, his dad. Well, he's different from him." Sonic continued to flip through channels.

"Adopted?" Silver guessed.

"Nope, you'll see." Sonic took a sip of Dr. Pepper and stopped at a channel.

"Are you humiliating me Shadow?" The booming sound of Black Doom was out in the hall of the apartment. Silver and Sonic jumped and looked at the door.

"Doom, I didn't put the steps there." The voice of Shadow was out there also.

"Ohhh shut up and open the door!" Black Doom said.

"Sir, it's a no smoking policy here." A neighbor said, and then the neighbor screamed.

"Now it is." Black Doom said. The door opened, Silver jumped.

"Who the hell is that?" Silver asked.

"Oh great, you got a pot head living with you." Black Doom said.

"He pays the rent." Shadow grumbled. Black Doom floated to the couch, Sonic and Silver scooted over. Black Doom sat down and grabbed the remote from Sonic hand, "Get me a beer." He demanded. Sonic jumped and head to the fridge.

"Here you go Master Doom." Sonic said, Black Doom snatched it from his hands.

"Blue Bastard." He started drinking it down." Give me another. And you!" He pointed at Silver.

"Me?" Silver looked around.

"No, the other weed head. Give me a cigar!" Black Doom demanded. Silver looked around for a cigar. Shadow handed him one, and Sliver gave it to Black Doom.

"Light it up!" He growled. Shadow tossed the lighter to Silver, "Butterfingers."

Silver picked it up and struggled to light it up, until it finally got a fire.

"You will get use to me when I come around. Isn't that right Blue Porcupine!" Black Doom said.

"Yes Master." Sonic said, he sat back down exhausted.

"How's your mother doing anyway?" Black Doom asked.

Sonic looked up at Black Doom, "How do you know my mother?"

Black Doom did a puff of smoke, "She's a close friend to me. I invite her to my place."

Sonic looked at Shadow shock, Shadow just shrug.

"She's really wonderful, even in sex." Black Doom did an evil laugh. Sonic face was turning red, he made a fist and was going towards him.

"Don't even think about it boy, I'll get your mother here to warn you out." Black Doom chuckled. Sonic sighed and sat back down.

"Now, we got to go." Shadow said.

"To the bat mobile!" Black Doom shouted." I call shotgun!" He floats his way down the steps to car.

"Shadow, I always have shotgun!" Sonic cried. Shadow looked at him, "Did you say something?"

**At the Portal**

Tails was fixing the systems on the side, "Why do I always have to do this?"

"You're the smart one!" Knuckles said, everyone agreed. Tails rolled his eyes and continued with the machine.

"Tails, want to be my sidekick?" Manic asked. He was wearing a pimp suit with a gold cane.

"Manic, we are all supposed to be wearing black at a funeral." Tails said.

"But remember the plan sidekick." Manic chuckled."Besides, I don't have a suit."

Rouge was standing right next to a black male bat. His eyes were brown, his body was muscle, and he had a tooth pick in his mouth.

"Now I know why Shadow was jealous?" Jet whispered to Storm. Wave came out with a list and gave it to Julie- Su.

"Wow, this is powerful. Alright, we know how we are going to act?" Julie asked, everyone shook their heads. Amy showed up and Manic was goody eye to her,"Damn."

He smooths his hair back and walked up to her with a limp; he checked his breath and put his arm around her." Hey baby girl."

"Uhh, hi." She said. Amy walked off to Sonia, Manic was drooling.

Manic looked over at Jet and Storm, "She loves me."

"Vector, I need sugar in my system." Charmy had his hands over his head.

"Boy, Vanilla just did your hair!" Vector grabbed Charmy by his antennas.

"Child Abuse!" Charmy screamed. Vector looked around, "Shut it, before they come.

"Who?" Vanilla asked. Vector saw the Anti-Child Abuse Control car go by looking at Vector.

"Third time it went by today." Espio said. Charmy tag Cream, "Your it!"

The bat mobile went by almost running over Blaze, "Shadow, I told you to slow down."

The door opened up and Silver was kicked out and he landed on Omega. Nothing affected him but him waving at the car, "Shadow…"

The car backed up and Omega went closer, "Shoot him up!" Black Doom yelled from the car.

"Don't touch that!" Shadow barked, Sonic was thrown out of his seat and he landed on Silver. Blaze was laughing which made Silver blush. Then he saw his enemy, "Leon…"He muttered.

"Hello Brother-in-Law." Leon put his arm around Blaze's waist. Blaze felt uncomfortable for a moment. Leon had his handout to help.

"Thank you." Sonic took his hand and brush off his quills and suit. Silver got up by his self and he hugged Blaze.

The male bat was walking up to the car, "Wow, it's the bat mobile."

"Barricade, I don't want you to go near that." Rouge warned him.

"What should we do with him?" Black Doom said inside.

"Watch." Shadow responded. When Barricade was going to touch the car, the car was going towards him in hostile.

"Stop!" Barricade kept saying, Shadow wasn't stopping. You could hear Black Doom laughing. Knuckles, Jet, Storm, and Manic were laughing.

"Shadow, he said stop!" Rouge barked.

"Hit the whore also!"Black Doom shouted.

"So you are a whore?" Manic said. He went up t her and made a purr."So, are you empty tonight?"

Sonic did a face palm, and then he saw Amy. He made an odd screech and everyone turned around at him. He hid behind Vector, but nothing happen. Amy was talking to Sonia.

"Uhh, Hi Amy." Sonic said, he hid behind Vector.

"Hello Sonic. So anyway…" Amy continued to her conversation.

'She's not crazy anymore." Sonic thought.

"Can you stop hiding now?" Vector growled, Sonic ran to Tails.

"I thought we are going their late." Sonic said. Tails was leaning on the machine.

"We are." Tails said.

Shadow backed up the car and Barricade crawled back frighten. Rouge was on his side, she looked at the tinted window pissed off.

"Bitch is mad." Black Doom chuckled. Shadow sighed and backed up the car. The portal was finally on and everyone was going to go in. But Shadow uses his boosters to go inside.

**At the Human World Portal**

Sonic and friends came inside screaming their lungs out of control. The humans looked at them confused.

"The horror!" Sonic screamed he was running towards them.

"I'm blind!" Knuckles said. He was touching on people, mainly woman you know what. Shadow came out of the bat mobile with a golden grill. Golden chains, mainly dressing like a gangster only with the suite on in a terrible way.

"Bro!" Manic said, he went up to Shadow and they did a beasty handshake.

"It time to mess up this JOINT!" Shadow said talking slang.

Black Doom came out wearing chains and a baseball cap on and cross his arms, "Respect."

An old lady went to Sonic, "Excuse me Sonic."

Sonic jumoed,"Who are you woman!"

"You don't recognize me, I'm Chris's mother." She said, Sonic made a disgusting look.

"I'm surprise you're not dead yet." Sonic spoke out loud. Every human was shock, "What? It's the truth."

An old man came by and touches Sonic's head, "The young lad is just joking around."

"I was?" Sonic said, he took the old man's hand off and went inside. Silver walked by Sonic and whispered in his ear.

"What do we do next?" Silver asked. Sonic whispered back what he should do, Silver did thumbs up. When they walked down the aisle and head to Chris's case. When they look inside, they were shock.

"Oh my god!" Silver screamed.

"Yes, I know. His body was burned up due to the portal accident." A human said.

"No, not that. Why is his hair blue?" Sonic shouted. Older Chris corpse had blue hair, white gloves, and red shoes almost like Sonic.

"Wow, he must be obsessed with you guys." Silver laughed. Chris's family stopped crying and looked at Silver."What you guys looking at?"

"My father always talks about you." A child voice said. Sonic and Silver looked behind them and saw a younger Chris.

"And who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm his son." The kid said.

Silver talked out loud, "Sucks to be you." Sonic was laughing.

The boy ignore it, "Maybe we should go on adventures and befriends."

Sonic and Silver laugh out loud and wipe the tears off their eyes. Sonic looked over at the kid, "Listen Thorndick, I hate your old man. He keeps following me and touching me. I'm surprise he wasn't gay."

The kid looks like he was going to cry, he ran calling his mother. Sonic and Silver did a high-five. Knuckles came in holding Julie hands, "What is he wearing?"

Knuckles picked up Chris hand and put it in Chris's pants laughing, he went to a human with a camera.

"Take a picture of us please. I'm putting it on Facebook." Knuckles demanded, they all bunch up together doing gang signs.

**At the other side where the food was at**

Charmy was climbing on the table using his hands to grab some cake, "Junk Foooooooooood!" He said like a zombie. He went inside the cake and started eating it down. A guy went by and saw the young bee eating.

"You're a cute little guy." He chuckled. The bee looked at him with the 'raeg face' yelling at him. Vector was about to grab him but the Child Abuse came inside spying on him in the far away distance. He muttered,"Damn it."

Black Doom came in holding on to his suit with a cigar in his mouth, "Sir.

"What you 2 legged animals!" He barked.

"No smo-"The guard tongue was out and Black Doom burned it with the cigar.

"Now there is." Black Doom whistles back to his business.

The old man went to the microphone, "Now can everyone have a seat, please."

Everyone sat down quickly; Black Doom put his cigar into the case and closed it. Sonic looked over at Amy and thought, "She isn't psycho with me anymore. Maybe I could…" Right before Sonic was going to sit down next to her, Manic push him out of the way and put his hands on her." Thanks for saving a seat for me babe."

Shadow sat next to Babylon Rogues. Black Doom was pashing people out of the way "Move it!" HE sat next to Shadow.

"Where you go?" Shadow asked.

"Getting females numbers." Doom laughed and pulled out cell phones. Doom looked at Rouge and Barricade.

Shadow crossed his arms and hmph, Black Doom got up and floated over to Rouge.

"An extra terrestrial." Barricade shouted.

"No I damn not you Mexican Dog with demon wings!" Black Doom said back. He grabbed Rouge by her ear.

"Ow, what are you doing?" She shouted. Black Doom ignored it and kept dragging her. She threw her at Shadow.

"Doom!" Shadow barked.

"Its father, why do you hate me!" Black Doom cried and sat next to Barricade.

"Rouge, want me t-"Black Doom growled at Barricade and shook his fist."Never mind."

"Now you two make out!" Black Doom shouted to them. Rouge and Shadow was face to face blushing until Jet and Strom made kissing sound. Rouge got off of Shadow and sat down in the chair.

Silver saw Leon get out of his seat and took it, 'Hell yeah.' He thought.

"I was looking for you all day." Blaze said.

"You know, just doing some pranks." Silver chuckled. Leon came back, "I just I'll sit in the back."

"Okay." Silver and Blaze said in an illusion. They sounded so proud, so Leon gave Blaze a kiss on the lips and walked off looking at Silver with a devilish look. Blaze saw Silver fists ball up.

"Now, we are all so proud to see all of you. Chris would have been so proud." The old man said.

"I'm not." Tails spoke out loud. It went back to the awkward silence.

"Chris had made the biggest mistake of trying to turn on the portal wit-

"Without my permission." The doors were kicked open and Eggman walked in making shooting sound effects with his mouth. He made his fingers like guns and pointing around at people.

"Good job Eggman!" Sonic shouted, all the heroes were cheering for him.

"Do they really like Chris?" A woman said, the guy shrugged. Eggman took the chair Chris's was sitting in and sat down. The kid walked to Sonic and sat on his lap. Sonic made an awkward face and push the kid off of him, "This is new pants."

The child cried again for his mother, "Freak number two…" The old man continued his speech how well Chris was and his friends, if he had some.

"Now, we want Sonic to come to talk about the times he had with Chris." Everyone clapped when Sonic came up.

Sonic cleared his throat and pulled out a list of what everyone wrote down. He put some glasses on and started to read it.

"Hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I would like to talk about how CHrissssssssss was." Sonic was holding back his laughter when he read the list." But I want to read the time how Chris was to us."

Sonic got ready, "I remember seeing him when he recues me from the pool. I thank him you know, but why did he have to be so close to me?" Everyone looked around so confuse."I was like dude, I'm straight."

"Here's another problem. When I'm off on adventures, he FREAKIN follows me around crying for my name. Tails don't act like that. But Chris keeps talking to me when I'm asleep." Sonic groaned.

"Tell him the time when he went to our roles like the games." Knuckles shouted.

"I'm getting to that!"Sonic shouted. Everyone was whispering around figuring out what's going on.

"Hey, I'm still talking!" Sonic slammed his fist on the desk, they all shut up.

"In 'My Adventure' Chris was taking all of poor Creams spot. And he kept following my team around. Who the hell does he think he is taking an innocent girls spot?" Sonic said, Cream started to cry.

"In 'My Adventure 2: Battle' Chris followed me around ad causing all the trouble. I got people that could help me. He should have stayed home and read a book!" Sonic roared. His quills were up, but he straightens them back down."Anyway, He wasn't supposed to go to Prison Island. But Shadow have to save him, WHY!"

"In America, the show is rated Y7. And I needed money anyway!" Shadow shouted out.

"We all needed money! On the ARK, he was taking over Amy part of convincing Shadow that the dead girl was telling him to save the world not destroy it." Sonic said."And he took Rouge part for me giving Shadow's Onion, I mean ring to him."

"Wow, he ruins everything." Blaze said.

"Keep listening." Rouge said.

The old man got up, "I thinks that's enough."

Sonic growled at him making him sit back down, "Where was I? Oh yeah. I guess that we were heading back to Mobius, thank GOD. I allow everyone to go through first. Right before I was going to go, he turned it off. I went WHAT THE FU-"

"My daddy caustic is burning!" The kid pointed out. There was smoke coming from it and Black Doom made an awkward cough.

"Hey, I'm not done yet! Let me skip some. When he went to our world, the Evil Transformers and the walking salad came." Sonic sighed.

"That walking Salad was my girlfriend!" Tails spoke out.

"I thought she was a Pokémon?" Amy thought.

"Then Chris came out of the Master Emerald wearing huge clothes." He muttered,"Damn it."

"And I was happy to blast him off back to his world!" Eggman spoke out, they laugh even some of Chris family members did.

"Daddy is burning!" The boy said.

"He should be burning. You thought everyone go to heaven?" Sonic spat at the kid face." And you will go down with him!" Then Sonic smelled the air of smoke. It really was burning, Shadow and Black Doom did a high five.

Omega took the caustic and threw it into the hose, "All in a daze work." He had his chest out like a hero.

"It's still burning?" Chris's mother screamed. They came with fire extinguishers and sprayed it down.

"Daddy." The boy picked up the ashes. They all looked over at them, but they were gone.

"Start the portal!" Knuckles yelled at Tails.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Basically 'Roommates' is supposed to be a huge series in one fanfic.**

**Outside the Bar**

The 3 hedgehogs came out signing 'Ain't no Sunshine' direction to the car.

"Wonder this time where she's gone,  
>Wonder if she's gone to stay<br>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
>And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away." Shadow singed.<p>

"And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
>I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,<br>I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
>I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know." Sonic and Silver joined in. Sonic fell on to a dog.<p>

"Get off of me!" He pushes Sonic on to the ground. Sonic looked around with his eyes closed and started screaming.

"The sun died!" Silver use struggled using his powers to pick up Sonic. Sonic float in the air then was dropped again.

"Time to….. Roll." Shadow tried to slide on the bat mobile. But he got trapped, he laugh at his self and went inside the car.

"Transform and roll out!" Silver yelled, he threw Sonic's body into the car that was lying on Shadow.

Silver threw his self inside and lay in the back.

"Shush!" Shadow yelled, he covered Sonic's mouth. There was no sound even though Shadow kept telling them to, "I said Shush!"

Shadow turned on the bat mobile and started driving. Silver turned on the radio.

"What is love, baby don't hurt me! No more!" They all sang and they bobbed their head to the beat. Shadow started to speed up more and crashing to other cars. He says an imaginary frog that was crossing the street.

"Frogger…"Shadow growled, he speed up more and ran over the frog."You can't pass me you bitch!" But it wasn't a frog; it was a guy crossing the street.

**Meanwhile**

"So then, I was like. Put the gun down and no one's get hurt." The wolf said. He had his police officer uniform on and some shades. His partner was a fox laughing.

"Wow, so what happen next?" The fox asked. Right before the wolf was going to say something, the bat mobile came by with crazy. The wolf sighed, "Not again Shadow." They started the police car and chase them down.

**In the Bat mobile**

Shadow looked into the mirror and saw flashing lights, "Were going to be adducted!"

Silver looked at Sonic, "They will probe us!"

Sonic screamed, "Keep driving!"

Shadow pressed on the gas pedal harder for more speed. There were cars ahead of them in the highway. Shadow shot them down with the missiles.

"Shadow, pull over!" The wolf said in the microphone. He looked at the fox, "We need back up."

**At Club Rouge**

Omega came bust down the door and walked inside, "Rouge, it's an emergency!"

The bat looked at the robot, "What is it?"

Omega took a long pause, "I need the TV…." Rouge sighed and hand him the TV remote.

"Why are you not home with the other series?" Rouge put her hands on her hip.

"Because the make fun of me." Omega sighed; he turned around and turns on the TV. Rouge saw a piece of paper on his back that said 'Kick Me'. Omega was switching through channels, "Breaking News!"

"Ohh, Batman!" Omega pointed at the TV. Rouge looked at the TV and saw the bat mobile on TV from the helicopter. Many police cars were chasing them from behind.

"Boring!" Omega changed the channel.

"Change it back." Rouge took the remote from him and changes it back.

"We see a blue hedgehog everyone knows as Sonic hanging out the window yelling. What is he throwing out?" The news lady said. The camera zooms up to Sonic.

"Take these aliens!" He threw beer bottles at them."I need more ammo Silver!"

"Take this!" Silver threw it to the helicopter, and the helicopter crash down. The screen went blank for a second. Then the police camera was on, "They ran out of gas! Let's get them!"

The camera man got out and followed the police, the 3 hedgehogs got out of the car and started to head into the woods.

"Run!" Sonic screamed, he crash into a tree and lay there. Shadow picked up Sonic over his shoulder and started running.

"I ran out of ammo!" Silver shouted, they shout him with a sleeping gun. He fell on the ground and fell asleep.

"Damn you aliens with your U.F.O.!" Shadow shakes his fist in the air at the helicopters. Then he got shot and dropped Sonic.

"Your under arrest you 3." The wolf said, Shadow threw up on him.

**In the Jail Cell**

The three hedgehogs were done with their hangover. Shadow woke up hearing annoying of a harmonica. He looked over at Silver who was playing it. Sonic was lynching out of the Jail cell crying.

"I'm a hero, get me out." He said. The dog looked at him, then back to the TV. Sonic sat down on the top bunk. Then he saw a yellow-ish stain on it. Sonic jumped off the bunk and went to the corner shaking.

"This world, it's caged!" Sonic eye was twitching. Silver and Shadow looked at each then at Sonic. Silver rolled his eyes and sustained to play the harmonica. Shadow was getting more irritated at the sound and went up to Silver.

"Can I play it?" Shadow asked satisfactorily.

"Sure." Silver hand it to Shadow. Shadow threw it outside the jail cell across from their cell. A guy grabbed it and in progress to fool around it. Shadow banged his head on the concrete wall.

The dog opened their cell," Each of you guys have a one phone call." The hedgehog each went into a phone booth.

'I can't call my mom, she will murder me. I can't talk to Manic; he would spread the news like a virus. Maybe…' Sonic dialed the phone.

"Hello?" The voice of Sonia said.

"Hey Sonia, I ne-"Then Sonic heard a guy whispering.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"My brother. SOni- stop. I'm going to call you later." Sonia said.

"Wait, Son-"She hung up the phone.

"You're done with your call." The dog threw Sonic back in the cell.

Silver picked up the phone and dialed Blaze number, "Blaze, it's me Silver."

"Silver, I saw you on the TV." She was overreacting.

"You talking to Silver, let me see." It was Blaze's father."What were you doing drunk driving, son?"

"Sir, can you listen to me." Silver said.

"I saw what I saw, you are grounded!" He supposed.

"I'm already grounded!" Silver shouted. He looked back at the jail cell, "But it's worse."

"We will pick you up tomorrow."

"Sir, we have to stay here until court in two days." Silver sighed.

On the other hand, Shadow dialed Rouge digit.

"Hello?" She yawned.

Shadow didn't know what to say, "Rouge…"

"Surprise you called me."

"Don't let me hang up this phone." Shadow snarled.

He heard Rouge sighed on the other line," Why did you drunk drive again?"

Shadow took a pause, "I don't know?" Shadow had always said that. In the past, he would get hang over because Rouge is gone with Barricade. The wolf knows Shadow and gives him his personal jail cell with a TV. Rouge would always bail him out.

"The same excuse again. I'll pi-"

"You can't… They want us in court." Shadow said.

"Times up Shadow." The dog said.

"Let me finish talking to her." Shadow said, the dog hung up the phone.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the court**

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were sitting down with hand cuffs on. Their friends and families were sitting down.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic jumped at the voice, he turned around and saw his mother.

"Mom?" He shook. Manic was laughing and had a video camera in his hand recording.

"What were you doing in drunk driving?" She cried. The female hedgehog known as Queen Aleena picked up the young hedgehog and started hugging and kissing him too much.

"Ohh mom." Sonic groaned, Shadow and Silver were snickering. Sonic looked at Manic and Sonia, "What were you doing Sonia?"

Sonia face turned red, "I was a sleep…"

"Oh really, who was the guy that was sleeping with you?" Sonic asked. Manic looked at Sonia astound, "Who was this guy lil sis?"

Sonia smacked the camera out of her face and sat down with an attitude. Aleena looked at Sonic's face, it was turning red."Sorry baby blue."

Shadow and Silver were bursting out of laughter,"Oh shut up you guys! And don't talk to me mom."

"Why not?" She asked in a worried voice.

"What were you doing with a guy name Black Doom?" He pointed out at the strange being that came in.

"Out the waaaaaaaaay. Moooove!" He pushed down cop that was in the way.

"Doomy!"Aleena cried out, Black Doom looked at her.

"Baby cakes!" Black Doom floated towards her and they have a collision with a passionate kiss.

Sonic and Shadow had a cold chill," Ew."

"How does that even work out?" Silver asked the author.

"I don't know. I'm just testing out the people who will make a freaking couple out of them." The writer thought for a second." I must be the first who made this couple!" The author then fades away from the picture. Blaze and her family came inside.

"Silver!" Blaze called out.

"Blaze!" Silver said, although the brute cop looked down at him making him be seated downward. Silver saw Leon quiet laughter on the side which mad Silver try to get up and beat him. Sonic and Silver sat him back down in his seat.

"Leon doesn't deserve Blaze."Silver growled, Sonic and Shadow looked at each other in confusion. Sonic screamed when he saw Amy. Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Shadow, watch this." Sonic said."Hi Amy."

Amy turned around and looked at Sonic and she just wave. Shadow was surprise, "She isn't a psycho bitch anymore."

Then a black creature came in with a suit, eyeglasses, and a suit case in his hand. He sat next to Shadow and Silver and Sonic was surprise.

"Who is he?" Silver asked a bit panic.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Larry, Shadow's lawyer and you two for now." He said polite way. "Here's my business card if you need one."

Sonic and Silver took it and gaze over at Shadow in confusion." He's born unlike than the others."

"I hate it when you say that Shadow, I want to tell them my story." The creature said." My father, Black Doom back then fired me off the planet and told me I was destine to be a hero like that Superman fellow, but he lied. The planet never blew up by the sun, so I was raise by scientist. I was destining to be a lawyer."

"I was only thinking about the name that was weird." Shadow said.

"It's a god name my Mobius mother gave me." Larry roared at Shadow. Shadow saw Rouge and her family came in.

"Rouge, why is your family here?" Shadow asked, he looked at the bats that were sitting down.

"My dad heard you on TV, my mom saw you and wanted to go to the court to support you because…"Rouge looked at Black Doom who was still smooching all over Aleena. Shadow saw who she was looking at and grunted.

"Time to sit down everyone!" The wolf shouted, everyone sat down except Shadow.

"Shadow, we don't want to deal with this anymore do we?" The wolf said.

"Oh shut it Chief." Shadow sat down.

"Now all rise!" Chief said everyone whines and stood up. The judge came; he was a bull with a golden ring in his nostrils. He sat down and held on to his hammer."Everyone welcome Judge Bull."

"Now sit down." The judge demanded in an accent. Everyone sat down quickly. Chief gave Judge Bull the files about each hedgehog. Bull studied each file and chuckled, "I'm going to start with you Shadow. How many times did I tell you to stop getting arrested?"

Shadow went to the microphone, "More than 10."

"And you are here for drunk driving again. This time you don't have to get away because G.U.N. is off your back." Bull said. Shadow saw Chief made and evil glare and showed out his fangs. 'Damn it.'

Larry stood up," Your honor, Shadow been having a terrible time while living on this planet."

Bull rubbed his chin hair, "What type of times?"

When Larry was going to speak Black Doom spoke out, "Being the Ultimate Life form!"

The jury was whispering to each other in suspicions. Bull questioned," You mean the ARK accident. Explain more while you're getting up here."

Black Doom floated towards the stand, Shadow did a face palm know he would clutter up everything. "Mr. uhh…"

"It's Doom for you judge."

"Doom… I heard that name before. How do you know Shadow?"

"I'm his father."

Bull was surprise, "Adopted?"

"No, biological and I hate it!" Bull looked at him and Shadow with an odd look."Tell me the rest of Shadow's history."

"Well, it starts out when I created him." Black Doom muttered, "With Gerald…" Shadow slammed his head on the desk.

"Kill me, please."Shadow assumed. The black creatures except for Larry were laughing.

Time went pass," Plus he freaking betrayed me not ruling over his DAMN planet. And then I…"

"That's enough Doom." Bull said.

"Don't stop me! Anywaaaaaaay." Black Doom continued to talk.

"Get him back in seat!" Bull slammed his hammer. Two gorillas picked up Doom and put him back to his seat.

"How was I?" Black Doom said to Shadow. Shadow slammed his head back on the desk.

"Next is Sonic." Bull said. He looked at the blue hedgehog," You're a hero doing trouble now?"

"Things change like college. And Egg head not doing anything." Sonic explained.

"Two questions. One, what do you do for a living? And two, I need to autographs for my daughters. Can you sign this paper?" The judge gave Sonic paper and a pen. Sonic quickly sign it.

"Well, I go to college to find a better future." Sonic said.

"But you have a future, being a hero." One of the jury said.

"I can't be the hero all the time. What happens if I die, who will be the next hero?" Sonic said.

"Silver or Shadow." Someone said in the crowd.

"What happens if they want to move on even though we did?" Sonic questioned. Everyone started whispering to their selves.

"What about the WAR?" The older white male bat woke up looking around crazy.

"The war is over Jack." The white female bat said.

The Bull thought for a second then continued to ask questions," But why drunk drive with this trouble maker?" Pointing his hammer at Shadow.

"Look, he's a buddy. I needed a place to stay to get closer to my college."

"You should of stayed with me!" Aleena said.

Sonic did a face palm, "And I needed to stay away from my family even though my brother and sister go to my college."

"I need one of the family members up here." The judge said. Sonia was going to stand but Manic push her down. Manic walk in with his pants drooping walking to the stand. He put his feet on the short door and pulled out a tooth pick. Sonic had his hands in his face, "I'm doom."

"That's my name!" Black Doom shouted.

"Sonic's bother uhh…."

"Manic, the oldest and hottest hedgehog in the world."

"I thought it was Scourge." Sonia whispered.

"What bad things that Sonic do?" Bull asked.

"Well, He cheats off my college assignments. He steals a lot of things from other people and he-"

Sonic pointed out, "No I don't, and you're the thief!"

"See and he is a great liar. Now citizens look up at me as the new hero." Manic clarified. The judge and the jury was shock, Bull slammed his hammer.

"My two little girls look up to you hedgehog, Silver you're up!" Bull snarled.

Silver was frightened, but he thought that Blaze had his back. The judge looked at his file, "Born in a different time line?"

"Yes sir."

"Why did leave the future?" He asked.

"It's kind of torn up, by Iblis."Silver saw the judge laughed.

"That's only in stories, it's not real." The jury laughed then they saw how serious he was.

"He is telling the truth!" Leon spoke out.'Oh shit…'

"And who are you?" Bull asked.

"His soon to be brother in law. You should see the burnt mark of what Iblis done to him." Leon explained. Silver face palm and his ears perk, "Can you show us the mark?"

Silver gulped,' The mark on my butt.'

"Show us the mark Silver. It's evidence." Leon did an evil grin.

"We don't have all day." Bull exhaled. Silver grumbled and pulled down his pants and boxers, everyone went ohhh at the burnt mark.

"The jury will decide where you guys go prison." The judge alleged.

"What's the point, I'm doom." Shadow crosses his arms.

"You are a Doom alright." Black Doom shouted.

**Later**

"We, the jury decided where the 3 hedgehogs go. Since they have been heroes from the past and now criminals. They will work for the police, doctor, and firefighter." One spoke out, the hedgehogs calm down then thought, "WHAT!"

"Since Sonic record of him getting hurt, he will work for a doctor." Judge said. Sonic thought about his childhood shots and fainted.

"Silver, you need to deal with fire. SO, you're a fireman." Silver sat down in his seat.

"And Shadow, your criminal record is high. Instead of being against, you will be with the police."

"WHAT?" Shadow and Chief shouted.

"Judge, I can't work with him." Chief said.

"And I don't care." The judge said." You will do this for 1 month starting tomorrow. Case dismiss."

Sonic got up, "I can't be a doctor."

"Police, I rather go to jail." Shadow growled, at Rouge.

"And drop the soap?" She suggested. Shadow held on to behind and shook at the image. Jack walked up to Shadow and Rouge," Hedgehog, hedgehog, hedgehog, hedgehog…. You really get on my nerves you know. But, I heard how you were on TV."He rubbed his chin."Very interesting."

Shadow saw the female bat, "Hi Scarlett." Then he was hugged by her.

"Don't you ever drunk drive again young man? We are taking you out to eat." She said.

"I don't know." Shadow scratched the back of his head.

"You're not scared are you?" Jack questioned.

Blaze tried to go to Silver, but her father grabbed her." Dad, what are you doing?"

"He's a fire hater now." He disgust fireman.

Sonic saw Amy and tried to talk to her until Manic spoke up," Hey babe, want me to take you out for dinner?"

"Sure." She said. Manic put his arm on her and walk off. He looked back at Sonic and stuck the middle finger at him. Sonic sighed until, "Sonic!"

Sonic looked up and saw Shadow wave his arm, "We eating out! Get Silver."

Black Doom jumped in, "We coming to you know!"

"Oh great..."Shadow face palm...


End file.
